


Someone Like You

by CookiesBaby114



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesBaby114/pseuds/CookiesBaby114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries but basically the best one night stand in the face of history. Don't be mean. First work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

He woke up with one name… He didn’t exactly remember all the things associated with that name but it was there.  
Annabeth.  
He was sure the name had meant something. But what?  
He searched his surroundings and found that he was in a hotel room. Clothes scattered across the room. The desk had, ironically, a bra hanging off the lamp. He glanced over when he felt something shift in the bed. He tensed. He suddenly remember everything that had happened the night before.  
His name was Percy Jackson and he was so royally fucked.  
~oOOo~  
Sometime before going out…  
Annabeth still didn’t understand why she was in this stupid, skanky dress. She was a practical woman for heaven’s sake!  
But hear she was anyway. The dress barely brushed her lower thighs. Thank the Lord, it wasn’t flaming red but a simple black dress. She didn’t understand why Thalia insisted she come on her escapades. It’s not like she ever got anything in return.  
In fact, she was so horribly deprived she couldn’t even remember what it felt like. Thalia insisted this was the reason she brought her out to quote, unquote, “Spice up her boring life.”  
And indeed it was.  
Annabeth worked at one of the best architect companies in the world. She was in fact a very important person on her part. Giving ideas to the company they would only dream about seeing somewhere. She was very proud of this in fact.  
But what she wasn’t prepared for was the incredible and awful loneliness of it all.  
She constantly put herself in denial saying things in her mind like, so what? I don’t need anyone in my life. And they certainly don’t won’t me in theirs. Work always came first  
But sometimes she would wonder when she would come first. Annabeth so desperately wanted someone to care for her and her for them but she guessed to herself that she had Thalia for that but the loneliness was still there.  
She shook her head. She needed to stop thinking like this. It just made her depressed. She met her eyes in the mirror. She breathed out and turned from the mirror. Thalia was out there waiting for her. She couldn’t stall much longer or Thalia would burst in whether she had been dressed or not. The thought made her smile.  
When she stepped out of her bathroom, she walked down the hallway to the living room of the small apartment. Thalia and she had gotten it after she had gotten out of college. Soon after, landing a job. It wasn’t very big but it was enough for both of them. Especially in New York.  
“Are you done yet? We have a club to go to you know! That dress isn’t going to show itself off!”  
She shook her head and smiled at Thalia, “God, so bossy,” she teased.  
“I don’t care if I am or not let’s go! I have a stranger to go grind on!” As anyone could see, Thalia wasn’t patient. Nor did she show any shame in her words. It was one of the many things Annabeth loved about her friend.  
Without another word, she stepped out the door Thalia had opened. The night air hit her and she had briefly thought of getting s jacket before dismissing the thought quickly. Thalia wouldn’t hesitate to leave her behind at the moment.  
Annabeth and Thalia took the elevator down and Thalia turned to her friend, “Remember. Use a condom. You never kn-.”  
“Thalia!” Annabeth blushed brightly. Not used to the lewd remarks even though she had lived with Thalia long enough to know about it.  
“Promise me, Anna.”  
Annabeth scowled at the nickname before saying, “Fine. I promise.”  
“Good. The last thing I need is a pregnant Annabeth. My god, I could only have nightmares about it.”  
Annabeth laughed as they were getting into Annabeth’s car. Since she would most likely be the designated driver for the evening.  
“Well I can promise you. I won’t do that either.”  
Thalia then grinned. “Well then be prepared. You better leave the club with someone or I’ll find you someone so stupid and reckless with you, you’ll wish you’d have found someone.”  
Annabeth backed out of the parking space and waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ve sure someone’s desperate”  
~oOOo~

When Annabeth finally arrived at the club, she was almost sorry. Almost.  
She could admit. Somehow, the club was enticing. Begging people to dance on the dancefloor. To drink the drinks from the bar. And just live it up for what it was worth. With Annabeth’s dull life she could definitely, appreciate what this club was offering.  
Thalia had already made her way to the bar and was looking for her subject to pray on. Thalia wasn’t really picky but she was choosy at the same damn time.  
Annabeth just wanted to plant herself to the wall and stay there until she met the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The most beautiful pair as well. They seemed to shine as they looked at her in specific. But then she lost the gaze when the crows shifted.  
She was ashamed to say she was disappointed because she was a woman. She hadn’t even met the person with the gorgeous and she already wanted to find and stare at the person who owned them.  
She glued herself to the wall. Watching with a smile as Thalia kept true to her word. She was indeed, grinding on a guy whose hands were wandering places that they probably shouldn’t but it seemed Thalia didn’t know or didn’t care. Even encouraged it.  
Annabeth wasn’t completely unconscious of the voice in her head saying, No shit, Sherlock! Didn’t you see everybody else in this club doing exactly that? Why aren’t you?  
And she couldn’t entirely see why the voice in her head was wrong.  
Maybe it was because she was waiting for that guy with the green eyes to come back or maybe it was because she really didn’t want to be here. She was always the one who didn’t fit in. the one who was shunned and left with the people that had felt the same way as her. Always judged and always criticized.  
Just then someone slammed into her. Something cold trickled down her arm and she hissed. She turned to cuss out the person but he stopped herself when she heard the person say almost in a lament, ”Oh god! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and I…”  
Annabeth noticed the trail off but didn’t register because it was the same pair of green eyes she had seen. Even more beautiful up close and personal. She could almost ignore the beer running down her arm. He seemed to be in the same state as she was, drinking in the closeness and the beauty of the other. Good. At least I’m not the only one.  
She shook her head. “It’s fine. I was probably in the way. I forgive you.”  
She happened to notice that his hair was adorable. It was all ruffled and cute. It was jet black but it was cutest thing she had ever seen. She shook herself out of the daze as he started to say something, “No really it was all my fault! I should have been paying attention but I wasn’t and I’m sure you don’t need someone like me bumping into you.”  
Annabeth knit her eyes in confusion. “Well, you can’t be that bad. You’re the hottest guy I’ve seen ever.” Annabeth’s eyes widened and she blushed brightly at the statement she had just shared. She was surprised to say the least. She wasn’t used to just spilling her mind open.  
The stranger raised his eyebrow and grinned. “Well then. That’s really adorable for your information. That whole blushing thing. You’re beautiful.”  
Annabeth on her part had never been called beautiful. It was always pretty or the ever popular cute. But she had never been complimented so fully. Her look of embarrassment turned to one of gratitude.  
“Thank you. I’ve… never been called that before. And, I don’t even know your name.”  
“My name’s Percy. Percy Jackson. And you?”  
“Annabeth Chase.” She held out her hand and when they shook a tony pulse of heat ran through her. She gasped silently. She’d never felt anything like that before. It was a bit disarming. But nonetheless, she let go of his hand and nearly protested at the loss of contact.  
He seemed to be disappointed too but she couldn’t be overly sure. She really couldn’t get a read on this guy. He was a bit of a mystery and she wanted to find out every single detail. She silently chastised herself. He couldn’t spend all night ogling this stranger. Even though she really wanted to.  
He seemed to be on the same thought path before shaking his head. He spoke to her again.  
“Do you want to dance? I feel bad about spilling my beer all over you and I think I owe you a dance or two.”  
Annabeth thought for a moment, deciding that one dance couldn’t hurt though she was disappointed that he only wanted one or two dances. She’d dance with Percy all night. She blushed at her thought path and promised herself no more thinking. She smiled at him and nodded.  
“But just to clarify, you owe me a lot more than two dances. I mean, I called you the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. You owe me for that.”  
“How do I owe you?” He was smiling though. He had grabbed her hand and was already leading her to the dancefloor. She ignored the feeling it sent through her.  
“Because. I’ve never said that to anyone.”  
Percy had stopped abruptly and Annabeth had thought it was because of what she said. It turned out it was partly what she said and partly where they were already.  
He spun around and pulled her to his chest. And what a nice one it was. She felt so warm in it and safe. She closed her eyes and sighed against him. When he leaned down to whisper to her, heat shot all the way to her system.  
“Well, you’re the only one I’ve seen worth being called beautiful.”  
Annabeth shivered against him. He felt it, being that he was pressed against her on every way. Not that she was complaining. Oh no. Don’t get her wrong. It was a beautiful spot to be. He grinned down at her. His smile lit up the room to her.  
“It’s going to be really hard to be good around you if you keep doing adorable stuff like that.”  
“Good? What does that mean?”  
Percy smirked in a way that set her body on fire. “You don’t do this often do you?”  
“Nope. At least, never met someone like you.”  
He hummed his approval. “Good. I don’t think I could share someone like you.”  
Annabeth had heard the words even after he said them. Someone like you…  
It was at that moment she decided to kiss him. Being rash and stupid. But she was dying to see what this guy tasted like and she was dying to find out. And boy was it worth it. He responded almost immediately. He was a really good kisser. Like really good. He tasted sweet and slightly salty. Not at all a problem for her. When she pulled away, he made a sound of disapproval that was adorable.  
“Why? We were doing so well.” His pout was a bit like a puppy. It was kind of amazing of Percy could go from really hot to super adorable.  
Annabeth smiled, somewhat teasingly. “You still owe me a dance or two.”  
Percy let a grin slowly light up his face. “You’re a tease, you know that?”  
Annabeth laughed and smiled in his direction. “By one person and one alone.”  
Percy’s face could light the darkest of places. He pulled Annabeth closer to him. They danced. It was somewhat beautiful to watch. They danced like people who had danced their whole lives together. And close for that matter. Annabeth loved the feeling of Percy right up against her and her body was hot with all the dancing.  
Annabeth had noticed one thin. And it was that Percy’s hands could never stay still. They were always roaming in places. Never lingering on one spot to long. Sometimes they were on her hips sometimes a little lower. Which if she was honest, she really wanted them to stay there. But then they moved up. Closer to her chest but then they dropped to her waist again.  
It seemed that teasing was a game he could play as well.  
Annabeth looked up at him. “You are the biggest tease I’ve ever met.”  
Percy grinned. “You haven’t even seen what I can do.”  
Annabeth flushed. “Then show me.”  
She was almost surprised at her bold words. She was usually an introvert. One that always kept to herself. It was easier to deal with the gossip. But Percy made her feel wanted. Made her feel good about herself.  
Percy grinned. His face had only the slightest of flush. “We have to go first though,” he stated. “Because I’m sure the people here wouldn’t like to see us do more than sloppy make outs.”  
Annabeth laughed and shook her head. “Alright just let me find my friend first. Her name is Thalia. The last I saw she was here.”  
Percy nodded. “Alright but hurry. We have a long night.” He grinned in a way that made her body light up again. A long night indeed.  
~oOOo~  
Present time…  
Percy looked at the blonde laying in the bed.  
True to his word, they had spent all the night. He could still hear her moans and scream of ecstasy. Not to mention screams of his name. His name had never sounded better.  
Annabeth began to stir. She lifted her head and groaned. “Why the hell…?”  
She trailed off as she took in her surroundings as well. She groaned again. And put her head in her hands. She looked up again and found him.  
“That wasn’t a dream was it?”  
Percy grinned and shook his head. “If it was, I have to be honest I’d be really disappointed. After last night, I would have probably cried if it wasn’t real.”  
Annabeth shifted her hips and winced. She then blushed. “Yeah. Me too.”  
Percy noticed the blush with fondness. She had done a lot of that last night too. It was nice seeing that on her face. But he couldn’t help but be worried. Did she not want anything else from him? Did she never want to see him again?  
That was how most were. They got what they wanted and then left. They didn’t care to ask to stay. They assumed they weren’t wanted. Until eventually, they weren’t. But with Annabeth it was different. She hadn’t left or made an attempt to leave in the slightest. It made his heart feel like it was popping out of his chest and his brain light.  
Annabeth spoke again, “Look I… understand if you want me to leave. I don’t want to. If fact, I want to see you again. Badly if I’m honest.”  
Percy grinned. “Nope. I don’t want you to leave. You’re the first person that stayed. And I do want to see you again. Last night was great.”  
Annabeth seemed to be embarrassed again. “It was fantastic.”  
Percy rolled his eyes. “You really need to stop that whole embarrassment. What’s the point? I mean it was the same for me too.”  
Annabeth replaced her look of embarrassment to one of shame. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never done this before. I’m usually more controlled than this.”  
“I’m glad you weren’t,” Percy smirked.  
Annabeth flushed but it was out of shame or embarrassment. “When can I see you again? Because I have to go soon. Thalia will be worried about me if I’m gone for too long.”  
Percy thought for a minute. “Well I’m free tomorrow or the day after.”  
Annabeth smiled. “So am I. How about Monday evening?”  
Percy grinned. “Sounds good.”  
He got up and got a pen. Annabeth was confused. “Um… What are you do-.”  
He grabbed her arm and wrote his number on her arm. She smiled warmly. She ran her fingers over the digits.  
“Call me. Okay?”  
Annabeth grinned. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad but I mean people can try. I'm already trash so you can't go much lower than that.  
> Please comment if actually looked at.


End file.
